Faralda
Summary Faralda is an Altmer sorceress at the College of Winterhold, where she teaches. A cold, knowledgeable and caring mage, Faralda is a Master in magic, but she specialized in Destruction that basically focuses on destroying everything with Magicka, a very militarized school of Magic. While she has a master level in arts of Magicka, she is also the Master in the school of Destruction. She serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. In fact, she is the guardian who initially stops prospective students and requires them to cast a spell as a demonstration of their abilities. In the College, she is probably the most combat proficient mage, aside Savos and Mirabelle, who personally participated with Arniel Gane to defend the entire city of Winterhold against hordes of magic anomalies. She is present in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls Legends Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Faralda Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Female Age: Around 30s Classification: Altmer, Master Mage, Master Scholar in Destruction, Proctor of College of Winterhold, Guardian of Winterhold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim), Healing, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target she kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem she carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object), Fire Manipulation (At the level of a Master Mage, she has enough power to destroy entire armies with firestorms), Energy Manipulation (She as an Altmeri should capable of doing this or what everyone can do even not being a full mage), Explosion Manipulation (She as a master in Destruction should have trouble of doing this commonly), Resistance Negation/Elemental Manipulation through her mastery in Destruction, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (She can cast Fear and any related spells of such), Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic that ignore our conventional standards. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Her power as a Master Wizard or Master Mage should be comparable or even above a minor Breton mage who collapsed his own pocket dimension that contains the replica of Eagle Brook's village or Master Mages as described to be capable of destroying entire armies with firestorm) Speed: At least Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Mages can anticipate and react to spells cast by other mages and warriors, such as Redguards who can avoid arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells and other magical attacks (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Faralda, like other mages, aren't that proficient in close combat) Durability: Town level (Should be able to survive spells from other mages, and block them completely with wards) Stamina: Likely average physically. Her robes and hood along with other enchanted gears enhance her pool of magicka and its regeneration, and as a master mage, she should be able to cast a large number of spells without an issue of running of Magicka. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Master Robes of Destruction and Hood, several enchanted gears and scrolls Intelligence: Gifted. She is a mage gained her level of Magicka mastery through studying. Importantly, she is a very experienced war mage that shows the capability of defending the entire city of Winterhold against dangerous anomalies that apprentice mages can't handle. Weaknesses: Very Cruel in her reaction against her sister's demise. Gallery 600px-SR-npc-Faralda.jpg|Faralda in The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Element Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Fear Users